szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Namensverteilung weltweit
'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit weltweit' [[geographisch| zurück]] right|50px|QR-Code-Namensverteilung_weltweit 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise „Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit weltweit“, Namenshäufigkeit in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Auf [http://www.name-list.net/ name.list.net] wird eine Routine zur Ermittlung des weltweiten prozentualen Anteils eines Namens angeboten. Leider ist es eher mehr ein Spielzeug als wissenschaftliches Werkzeug, denn es gibt nicht einmal Auskunft darüber, welche Länder zu dem Errechnen der Prozentualen Gewichtung herangezogen werden und diejenigen, die angegeben werden, können nicht stimmen. Versprochen wird (die Seite wird auf Englisch betrieben): "USA Canada Romania Moldova UK Italy France Algeria Argentina Australia Belgium Brazil Chile Czech Denmark Ecuador Egypt Finland Germany Ghana Greece Hungary Indonesia Iran Ireland Israel Japan Kenya Malaysia Mexico Morocco Netherlands Nigeria Norway Pakistan Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Russia Saudi Arabia Serbia Singapore South Korea Spain Sweden Switzerland Thailand Turkey Ukraine Venezuela. India, China and many others are not yet covered. Name-list.net is trying to provide you with large lists of names but in the same time, reliable lists, like 99.9% valid names. We realize 100% is not possible without manual checking and when we offer you millions of names, manual checking becomes impossible." Der Test hat ergeben, dass sicherlich werden keine Länder berücksichtigt, die von dem lateinischen Alphabet abweichende Zeichensätze verwenden - z. B. China, Japan, Russland. Für Russland wird z. B. eine Liste angeboten, (in lateinischer Schrift), aber es wird nicht einmal angegeben ob die Namen durch Transliterierung oder Transcribierung gewonnen wurden geschweige denn, nach welchem System! Wie sich aber in Test herausstellte wird offensichtlich z. B. auch Polen nicht für die Auswertung herangezogen. Es handelt sich wiederum um eina Fake-Seite, die es nur darauf abzielt, viele Internetnutzer wegen laufender Reklame anzulocken. Um einen nach Möglichkeit große Länderübersicht zu erhalten, haben wir einen Familiennamen angegeben - Mayer dessen weltweites häufiges Auftreten wir angenommen haben. Hier das Ergebnis: Search results... Mayer - firstname in Romania Mayer - surname in Romania Mayer - firstname in Facebook Mayer - surname in Facebook Mayer - firstname in Movies Mayer - surname in Movies Mayer - firstname in Norway Mayer - surname in Norway Mayer - firstname in Italy Mayer - firstname in Spain Mayer - surname in Spain Mayer - firstname in Canada Mayer - surname in Canada Mayer - surname in Sweden Mayer - firstname in Russia Mayer - surname in Russia Mayer - firstname in Portugal Mayer - surname in Portugal Mayer - surname in Ireland Mayer - firstname in Hungary Mayer - surname in Hungary Mayer - surname in France Mayer - firstname in Chile Mayer - surname in Chile Mayer - surname in Czech Mayer - firstname in Southafrica Mayer - surname in Southafrica Mayer - surname in Denmark Mayer - firstname in Algeria Mayer - surname in Algeria Mayer - firstname in Argentina Mayer - surname in Argentina Mayer - firstname in Australia Mayer - surname in Australia Mayer - firstname in Belgium Mayer - surname in Belgium Mayer - firstname in Brazil Mayer - surname in Brazil Mayer - firstname in Venezuela Mayer - surname in Venezuela Mayer - firstname in Ecuador Mayer - surname in Ecuador Mayer - firstname in Egypt Mayer - surname in Egypt mit einem entsprechendem Diagramm, welches man erhält, wenn man auf den Namenslink neben dem gesuchten Land klickt: The name Mayer has a web popularity of 150,000,000 pages. What means Mayer? The meaning of Mayer is unknown. Mayer has a Facebook presence of 17,300,000 pages. Mayer has a Google+ Plus presence of 186,000 pages. Mayer has a Linkedin presence of 370,000 pages. Mayer has a Twitter presence of 485,000 pages. Die beiden Diagramme für den Vornamen als auch den Nachnamen (hier beim Beispiel Rumäniens) sind identisch: right|250 px|Mayer-Verteilung weltweit left|350 px|Mayer-Verteilung weltweit-absolut-mit Zahlangabe Bei der Angabe Chowanski (mit einem massierten Namensauftreten zumindest in Polen und Russland, werden diese Name als dort nicht vorzukommend angegeben) Dafür bekommen wir jedoch Chowanski in Norwegen ! angezeigt: Search results... Chowanski - surname in Facebook Chowanski - surname in Movies Chowanski - surname in Norway und es wird uns dazu ein entsprechendes Diagramm geliefert: The name Chowanski has a web popularity of 33,600 pages. What means Chowanski? The meaning of Chowanski is unknown.right|300 px|Chowanski-Verteilung weltweit beim Anklicken von Norwegen Chowanski has a Facebook presence of 1,850 pages. Chowanski has a Google+ Plus presence of 74 pages. Chowanski has a Linkedin presence of 159 pages. Chowanski has a Twitter presence of 40 pages. Die polnischsprachige Namensform Chowański ist weder weltweit erfasst noch taucht sie für Polen gelistet auf. Es lächelt uns nachfolgende Ausgabe an: '''Search results... '''Not found! Kategorie:Namensverteilung Kategorie:Namenshäufigkeit